


The Word of Your Body

by home_with_you



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Naegi Makoto-centric, Spring Awakening References, byakuya as hanchen, essentially a normal high school au, makoto as ernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/home_with_you/pseuds/home_with_you
Summary: Makoto could have sat there forever and listened to Byakuya play anything; it didn’t matter the genre. And he would have been able to sit there forever had he not closed his eyes and leaned his head back, causing him to knock over the stool behind him with a loud thud. He could feel his face heating up from embarrassment, and it only got warmer as Byakuya called out to him.“Come here, Naegi.”Makoto’s eyes and mouth shot open in unison; he felt like he had just been found in a game of hide and seek he didn’t know he was playing. How the hell did Byakuya know it was him?As if Byakuya heard his thoughts, he chuckled and muttered, “You’ve always been a loud breather.”
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	The Word of Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is a little one shot based on the song The Word of Your Body (Reprise) from Spring Awakening. I've had the concept stuck in my head for like 3 days so I thought why not bang it out while I'm not doing anything. Obviously the dialogue doesn't make a ton of sense in this exact situation but I thought the dynamic in the song was fun. Here's to hoping I don't get copyrighted.

It was only a little crush; at least that’s how Makoto justified following Byakuya around every day. He knew it was unrequited, but he couldn’t help the way his heart pounded every time the two made eye contact or whenever Byakuya teased him in class. Makoto felt like a stalker, knowing Byakuya’s daily schedule: breakfast at 6 AM to avoid seeing anyone in the dining hall, library right after to study for any exams he had that day, class from 8 AM to 4 PM with lunch in between classes in the garden with Celestia. The only time period Makoto hadn’t narrowed down was between classes and dinner, but in his investigation he found a few spots Byakuya seemed to randomly choose from. Most of the time Makoto would just swing by to see if he was there and then promptly leave so as to not disturb Byakuya; the only people who got away with such a crime were Kyoko and Celestia.

Tracking Byakuya was the last thing Makoto wanted to do after his classes that day, however. He left the chemistry room in a huff, frustrated that this was the third time Hiro had ruined their experiment with all of his nonsensical pagan mumbo-jumbo. This frustration was put on pause, however, when he heard someone playing in the music room down the hall. The song could only be described as alluring, and by the tempo Makoto was able to deduce that the player was quite experienced. ‘It’s probably Sayaka,’ Makoto thought, as she was the only student he could think of that had innate musical ability. Even with this assumption it was in Makoto’s nature to investigate, so he did just that, approaching the doors of the music room with quiet steps and bated breath. 

Lucky for him the door was slightly ajar. Peeking through the gap, Makoto saw a lean figure with golden locks sitting at the piano. Byakuya’s fingers danced across the keys with expert precision and his body was swaying with the music, as if he were one with the song itself. Makoto had never seen Byakuya so invested, so fully consumed by something other than whatever he was always reading in the library. His heart began fluttering against his will. Makoto’s hand shot to his mouth in order to keep an audible gasp from escaping, which seemed to work as the blonde continued his melancholy sonata. 

‘Of course he’s good at piano,’ Makoto thought, ‘he’s good at everything.’

Makoto had to weigh his options at this point: he could either go inside as quietly as possible, or he could leave. The former was the most tempting option, but there was some risk involved in getting caught so, in theory, he should have gone with the latter. He was never one for choosing the sensible option, however.

Leaving his backpack outside, the boy was able to open the door without making any noise. He stuck to the outskirts of the classroom, hiding behind the timpani drums and observing from a distance (as usual). Makoto could have sat there forever and listened to Byakuya play anything, it didn’t matter the genre. And he would have been able to sit there forever had he not closed his eyes and leaned his head back, causing him to knock over the stool behind him with a loud thud. He could feel his face heating up from embarrassment, and it only got warmer as Byakuya called out to him.

“Come here, Naegi.”

Makoto’s eyes and mouth shot open in unison; he felt like he had just been found in a game of hide and seek he didn’t know he was playing. How the hell did Byakuya know it was him?

As if Byakuya heard his thoughts, he chuckled and muttered, “You’ve always been a loud breather.”

He had no choice but to stand up, brush himself off, and timidly walk over to the blonde sitting at the piano bench. For a moment he stood behind Byakuya, thinking the latter would turn around in his seat to face Makoto. As usual, he was wrong; Byakuya firmly patted the space next to him on the bench. Makoto was almost shaking with nerves as he began to sit down. Sure, he and Byakuya talked in class and sometimes, if Makoto was lucky, Byakuya would sit next to him at dinner. Their friendship, however, always felt one-sided, like Makoto was a puppy Byakuya found interesting but not interesting enough to keep.

“I-I didn’t know you played piano,” Makoto stuttered as he sat down next to the heir, their legs briefly touching as he got settled. Just that little bit of contact made Makoto’s face redden even deeper.

“It’s a harpsichord, not that I would expect someone like you to know that.” Makoto would have thought Byakuya was annoyed with him had he not been able to see the blonde’s smirk. Byakuya began shuffling the sheet music in front of him, producing the only sound in the room. The brunette prayed that the blonde couldn't hear his heart beating a mile a minute amidst the relative silence. Eventually Byakuya turned his face towards Makoto, his eyes narrowing. “Are you stalking me, Naegi?”

For the second time in the past five minutes, Makoto’s eyes opened wider than he thought possible and the heat of embarrassment spread throughout his body. 

“What? I, uh, no! Of course not!” he insisted, putting a hand behind his neck and looking everywhere but Byakuya’s face. God, he needed a way out of this immediately. He began thinking of some sort of escape plan until Byakuya’s hand was suddenly under his chin, coaxing Makoto’s face towards his own. They were only a few inches apart and Makoto could smell his cologne and God, he should not be having these thoughts just because of a smell.

Byakuya seemed to inspect him for a few seconds, using his grip to slightly rotate Makoto’s face and examine the deep and persistent blush that had formed underneath his freckles.

“Have you read the Iliad, Naegi?” The question, seemingly random, was both a tease and gravely serious. It felt like an interrogation, but he still wanted nothing but to please the heir holding his face in place. 

“I’ve, uh, heard of it. It’s about the Trojan War, right?” A ‘haha’ left Makoto’s lips at the end of his sentence; he often used laughter as punctuation when he didn't know what was going on. 

“Correct. Perhaps, then, we could do a little Achilles and Patroclus,” Byakuya whispered through a borderline-maniacal grin. Before Makoto could ask what that meant, Byakuya swiftly swung his left leg over the bench in order to straddle it. Then he leaned forward and planted his lips on Makoto’s.

Fireworks weren’t the right way to describe their first kiss. It was definitely warm, but more so in a biting way, like a cider made with Granny Smith apples. Even without tongues and teeth, it still felt like the most intimate thing the boy had ever experienced. The way Makoto’s eyes rolled back into his head and his hands dropped to his sides was pathetic; luckily Byakuya’s eyes were closed. They sat like that for a few seconds until Byakuya pulled away, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Oh God,” the boy huffed out, the absence of Byakuya’s guiding hand causing him to shrink into himself. While it was only a kiss, something about the act felt monumental.

“Mmm, I know,” Byakuya hummed, leaning back on the bench so that his entire front was facing Makoto head-on. “When we look back thirty years from now, today will seem unbelievably beautiful.”

Despite the fact that Byakuya’s statement didn’t imply anything about their relationship, hope bubbled in Makoto’s chest as he listened to the blonde. We? In thirty years?

Said hope gave Makoto some unearned confidence and he slid his right leg over the bench to mirror the blonde, eagerly asking “And in the meantime?” 

“Why not?” 

The question was punctuated by Byakuya’s lips once again meeting his, but this time with more passion and intensity. Makoto leaned forward and hooked his legs around Byakuya's hips so that their bodies were flush together while Byakuya gently held the back of his neck. He had to keep himself from letting out a small moan as Byakuya bit Makoto’s lower lip so that he could insert his tongue into Makoto’s open mouth. They could have stayed like this forever and Makoto would have died happy. However, despite the absolute bliss of the situation, Makoto had to pull away to take a breath.

“When you caught me watching back there I... I thought perhaps we’d only... talk.” Makoto immediately cringed at his statement and unhooked his legs from Byakuya’s hips. Regret began to make its way through his body when Byakuya frowned.

“So are you sorry we-”

“No! I.. I love you Byakuya, as I have never loved anyone!” He spat out, and the regret only became more intense. While he definitely loved Byakuya from afar, he shouldn’t have said something so ridiculous after the first time they kissed. Makoto dropped his head down, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. Byakuya was either going to kill him right then or mock him to death; either way he deserved it. He was surprised, however, when his face was once again lifted by the heir’s long fingers.

“And so you should.”


End file.
